


Sunshine in The Rain

by Tatsuma86



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuma86/pseuds/Tatsuma86
Summary: Warriors complains about rain.





	Sunshine in The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic is done!

Linked Universe

Sunshine in The Rain

The nine heroes are currently in Wilds Hyrule and the almost constant rain was really starting to wear on the group. Well, all except the local hero, who was used to all the rain by this point. Although everyone was getting frustrated with the rain, few were as vocal about their irritation as Warriors.   
The team of heros are currently on their way to Hateno village to visit Wilds house since they were in the area. They had just started to pass through the Dueling Peaks when the sky opened up and rain began to cascade down onto them. There was a collective groan from most of the group as the water started to really soak in.  
“There is a stable up ahead that we can take shelter in until the rain stops.” Wild stated as he pointed to the other end of the Peaks. A few cheers of relief at the prospect of a well deserved break and even more when Time agreed to stopping instead of just powering through. Warriors, who was towards the rear of the group sped up so he could escape the downpour.   
“How the hell is it always raining here? It’s ridiculous! My hair is plastered to my face and my clothes are soaked. Can we just get one freaking day that is actually dry here, or is that too much too ask!” Warriors rant ended as he threw his hands in the air and continued to trudge towards the still distant stable. Wild silently lead the group along the river, cautious of the monsters lurking in the water.  
Luckily their trek was undisturbed and they made it to the other end of the peaks with no incidents. But when they left the slight shelter of the mountains, the rain pounded against them with even more ferocity.   
"Gaaahh!! FUCK THE RAIN!" Warriors shouted as he came up beside Wild and Legend, and to his utter dismay the pink haired hero grabbed the end of his scarf and flung it up. With a resounding slap, the soaked fabric wrapped itself around Warriors face as he stood there in shock.  
"Quit your bitching and walk." Legend snarled as he continued forward with the rest of the group who were all attempting to stifle snickers as they passed. Wild had stopped next to Warriors when the attack happened, holding a hand to his mouth to hide his grin. He was still fairly new to the group so he was still a little wary of them, but they were definitely growing on him.  
Warriors slowly reached up and pulled the offending garment from his face with a look of utter betrayal. Wild couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing causing the taller hero to look at him in utter surprise, realizing that this was probably the first time he had seen the boy show any real emotion let alone laughing. A soft smile graced Warriors lips as he started chuckling a little. Reaching over to throw an arm over Wilds shoulder, he began to walk towards the others.  
"Come on, let's catch up with the others." Warriors was once again shocked when the shorter mirrors his actions and flung his arm around Warriors shoulders as well. Looking down at the grinning Wild he let a larger smile adorn his face. Realizing that even in the hardest rainstorms, the sun will always shine though.  
"Maybe the rain isn't to bad after all."


End file.
